


3AM

by shua_hui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, University AU, meanie friendship, mentions of joshua, minor gyuhao, one day I decided to write this idk why, seungkwan cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shua_hui/pseuds/shua_hui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Mingyu’s roommate might mean getting kicked out of your room at 3am, but it might also mean getting invited into Junhui’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3AM

_It’s three freaking AM, where is that kid?_ Wonwoo groans with frustration as he kicks away his bed covers and turns to lie face up towards the ceiling. He can’t sleep. Maybe it’s because he forgot to shut the windows, or maybe it’s because his throat is parched and grainy from thirst. But honestly? He blames Kim Mingyu.

How is he supposed to sleep when his roommate isn’t home _and_ hasn’t replied to any of his texts for the past four hours? Yes, okay the guy’s twenty this year but is it really Wonwoo’s fault if he can’t shake off the haunting memory of being awaken at two in the morning by a phone call from the police because they found Mingyu lying in the middle of a street hugging a soggy newspaper? That was four months ago.

A cool spring breeze traces Wonwoo’s figure, and he clutches at the cotton sheets again. His face is hot but his arms are cold. His eyes are tired but his insides are alive and pulsing with anxiety. Wonwoo wearily glances over at his desk where the faint outline of his laptop is barely visible in the dark. Should he just stay up and write that essay he has due in two weeks?

Then suddenly, just before Wonwoo can even slip a foot off his bed for his laptop, there’s the familiar twist of the metal lock, and Wonwoo sits up quick, his lips already parting to scream at his roommate.

“Mingyu, wait.” Wonwoo freezes. _Was that another voice?_ He shrinks into his bed just slightly. Listening closely, he hears hushed giggles and- _Oh dear god no. Please no. I swear to god if-_

The door bursts open to an explosion of drunken laughter and Wonwoo watches as Mingyu stumbles in with his boyfriend, some kid who does backflips and has elf-like ears. Wonwoo’s never really met him properly, which is kind of strange because Wonwoo’s pretty sure they live on the same floor. As in, his room’s literally across the corridor outside.

The couple hurriedly kick their shoes off to the side, mouths still half connected and Wonwoo turns just a tad red when the light from beyond the door exposes the way Minghao’s hand curls into Mingyu’s hair.

Even though it’s relatively dark and Wonwoo doesn’t exactly have night vision, it still feels just slightly creepy watching them scramble into the room, hands fumbling for all the wrong places and oh god did Mingyu’s shirt just fly off?

Wonwoo clambers off his bed, landing with bare feet on the floor with a slight thump, “h-hey! Can you guys please like-“ Honestly, he should be irritated not flustered but Wonwoo doesn’t seem to have words left in his vocabulary.

“Sorry hyung,” comes Mingyu’s voice sounding all throaty and smudged and that’s when Wonwoo leaps for the door, determined to get out.

The last time this had happened, Wonwoo had fortunately already fallen asleep. He’s not saying it was exactly pleasant waking up in shock to see a naked stranger draped over Mingyu’s snoring bare body, but it was sure as hell better than this.

It’s only when Wonwoo’s jumped out the door that he realises he’s only wearing grey boxer shorts and an oversized white shirt. Before he can even turn back to run into the safety of his room, Wonwoo accidentally makes eye contact with a tall brown haired male peeking out of another dorm room from across the corridor.

Wonwoo visibly jumps, startled. His right hand flies towards his crazily ruffled bed hair, suddenly feeling a lot more self-conscious. The sudden light exposure is blinding Wonwoo just slightly, and he can’t quite make out the figure staring at him.

Yawning in exhaustion, he turns away in embarrassment and tiredly decides to dismiss the interaction and retreat.

Just as he’s ready to deal with trying to sleep amidst bed squeaking and humping noises, the figure calls out to him. “Hey, your roommate’s the one who’s banging mine, right?”

Wonwoo chokes. “Um, excuse me?” Are the first words thrown out of his mouth after rubbing his eyes furiously, now determined to unscramble the unfamiliar face.

An amused chuckle fills the short silence, and Wonwoo finally realises who the guy is. Well, he doesn’t exactly _know_ him, he just knows _of_ him. Because, well, he happens to be Xu Minghao’s roommate, and what he said just now finally clicks in Wonwoo’s sleep deprived mind.

“You need a place to crash?” The guy offers, and Wonwoo’s first instinct is _hell yes_ , and the other boy can tell, because he involuntarily takes a step forward.

“Um,” Wonwoo’s voice comes out low as he glances around as if it would be realistic to find any other options at three am in the morning. “Yeah, if that’s fine with you?” He finally breathes out, trying to sound nonchalant, when actually, there’s nothing comfortable about staying the night in a stranger’s room.

“I’m Junhui,” the guy adds with a smile as he pushes the door open and manoeuvres to the side for Wonwoo to come in. “Wen Junhui.”

Taking cautious steps, Wonwoo mumbles another ‘thanks’ at the boy and then offers his own name.

“Wonwoo, huh?” Junhui repeats, shutting the door behind him as Wonwoo wanders in, bare feet padding across the wooden tiled floor.

It’s oddly warm in Junhui’s room, and Wonwoo glances around with half lidded yet curious eyes. It’s exactly the same layout as his own room, but somehow the feeling and atmosphere is so different. Instead of scattered socks and books laying on the ground, there’s nothing but shoes tucked neatly at the side. The lights are dimmed and the beds are strangely neat; Wonwoo’s typically used to coming home after a long day of lectures and diving face first into a pile of cotton where the blankets are haphazardly draped across his bed. This is different.

“You done staring?” The voice cuts through Wonwoo’s trance, and he opens his mouth to say something but switches to nodding instead when he realises there’s no voice coming out.

He finally manages to look Junhui in the eye and plainly states, “you have a nice place.”

“I try,” Junhui tosses a pillow over at Wonwoo. “You’re fine with the sofa right? Minghao broke his bed like last week and we’ve not gotten round to sorting it out yet. You want a drink or anything?” Before Wonwoo even replies, Junhui’s already crouched down at the fridge and peeking into the cooled compartments.

Wonwoo sets himself down on the sofa warily, hands pushing at the leather as if testing its level of comfort (though it’s not like he’d have anywhere else to sleep even if he wasn’t fine with the sofa). “I’m fine, thanks. And uh, how did Minghao… break his… bed,” he trails off, suddenly unsure of whether he wants to know.

A laugh overlaps with the sound of the fridge smacking close. “Alright, suit yourself,” Junhui’s gotten a bottle of beer for himself and after whipping off the cap, he climbs into bed and faces Wonwoo with crossed legs. “Also Minghao was stupidly doing back flips in this tiny room and well, I’m sure you can picture what happened.”

Wonwoo chuckles for the first time, but it’s still a little uneasy and Junhui can hear the slight wobble in his tone. “You’re acting like I’m gonna eat you or something,” he comments with slight amusement, startling Wonwoo.

“I’m, well,” Wonwoo stutters out. Honestly, he’d sound pathetic if his voice wasn’t so naturally deep and gruff. “You can’t expect me to be comfortable when I don’t even know you.”

Offering Wonwoo a grin, Junhui takes another gulp from his drink. “Alright, get to know me then.” Wonwoo’s eyes drop from the mischievous face to the hand that’s wrapped around the chilled glass bottle.

“Uh, I’ll be good, thanks.” When there’s no reply, Wonwoo realises that he may have come off just slightly rude, but honestly it’s the first thing that left his mouth and he didn’t want to stutter like an idiot again. Glancing up slowly, he sees the way Junhui’s lips are pulled up to one side, and his eyes are almost gleaming in interest. Wonwoo feels puny sitting on the black leather sofa. Moments pass, and there’s still nothing being said so all Wonwoo can do is stare ahead, trying not to look so nervous. And then it hits him. It hits him like a goddamn thunderstorm.

Wen Junhui is _freaking_ handsome. His eyes are large, almost doll-like (not to mention holding an intense stare) and thick light brown hair swept up but falling gently like it’s worn out from the day. A warm complexion glows from his whole body. Unintentionally, Wonwoo stares, hard.

“Suit yourself,” Junhui smiles, clearly having noticed yet visibly unaffected by Wonwoo’s gaze. “You fine with the lights off?” He jumps off and chucks his bottle away, then goes to grab Minghao’s duvet and drags it along the floor before dumping it onto Wonwoo’s bare knees. Wonwoo nods, and the room falls to darkness almost immediately.

Wonwoo’s feet hang from the edge of the sofa, peeking out from the navy cotton duvet. It’s unusually warm for spring, and that’s exactly what Wonwoo blames the uneasiness pulsing through his veins on. Burying his face into the pillow, Wonwoo tries not to notice the soft, consistent beating of his heart. The silence is so heavy and daunting, but most of all, it’s almost revealing in the way that he’s sure Junhui can hear his heartbeats just as well as he can.

“I’m doing a literature degree,” Wonwoo blurts out, unable to bear through the sleepless silence any longer.

“Huh?” Comes Junhui’s dazed voice almost immediately.

“I thought you were up for getting to know each other better,” Wonwoo mumbles a little quieter this time, back turned so that he’s not facing the other boy.

The easy humming of the fridge fills the tiny pause between them, and Wonwoo waits with bated breath. “That’s cool. I’m doing law,” Junhui’s reply is terse but Wonwoo can imagine his hidden smile even through the darkness.

“Wait, _what?!_ Law? _You_?” Wonwoo splutters in disbelief when the information sinks in, as if he’s just heard the wildest thing in his life. To him, Junhui just didn’t seem like a law person. He would’ve thought the guy had taken something less _academic_ , perhaps. Then again, he didn’t know Junhui all that well, which he realises is supposed to be the point of this whole conversation.

Junhui snorts, “what’s with that reaction?” There’s a shuffling of bed sheets, and Wonwoo’s almost sure that the other boy’s going to turn the lights on again, but the room stays wrapped in darkness.

“I’m just surprised,” Wonwoo mutters as he wraps the covers around him tighter, now being forced to turn to Junhui’s direction because his lower back is aching, and his limbs are just slightly sore from the cramped space.

Another silence passes, and this time Wonwoo’s forced to listen to the systematic ticking of a clock. It’s irritating and Wonwoo almost sighs in relief when he hears Junhui’s voice again.

“I’m a Gemini,” he offers casually, and Wonwoo decides he likes the softness in his voice, or maybe he’s just drowsy and his head is drowning with the need to sleep.

“Okay,” he whispers back blankly, his thoughts beginning to drift. “I don’t know what I am.”

Junhui snorts quietly, “night, Wonwoo.”

 

 

A pulsing starts in the side of Wonwoo’s ribs and a coldness spreads along his left cheek. The throbbing pain begins to invade his back, and he stretches his aching limbs with his eyes still shut tight, ignoring the iciness advancing towards the rest of his body.

Even when the gentle padding of feet grow louder and nearer, Wonwoo’s eyes refuse to open. A muted groan escapes the boy, and he disregards the soft chuckle from above him, his mind still a grey haze.

“Hey, Wonwoo,” comes a strangely soothing voice. Wonwoo grumbles incoherently, hands clutching blindly for his blanket.

Wonwoo’s mind is still drifting half way through dreamland, and he’s not entirely capable of processing the feeling of a warm pair of arms slipping under his body. A light grunt is heard, and in a matter of seconds, Wonwoo’s back falls onto a plush surface. A lemon scented warmth cloaks him up to the shoulders. He sighs in content.

 

 

When Wonwoo’s eyelashes begin to flutter open, he realises he’s engulfed by an unrecognisable comfort. The white light streaming into his pupils doesn’t help the puzzled state he’s currently facing, and he blinks hard, trying to adjust to the light exposure.

The next thing he perceives is the numbness in his entire left arm, and when he attempts to shift it, something heavy and _alive_ moves beside him. Wonwoo blanches.

He blinks away the bright glare in his eyes and finally realises that he’s lying on a bed, more specifically Junhui’s bed, right next to Junhui.

What’s even worse is that Wonwoo’s got both arms wrapped around the boy’s defined torso (yes, he can feel it through the cotton shirt).

Wonwoo lies there, mind blank, eyes wide and cheeks flushing ever warmer by the second. The ceiling is white, the room is white, and he swears his heart is white too. _How. How did this happen_ , a single line of thought trails through Wonwoo’s head and disappears when something soft presses against his neck.

At this moment, Jeon Wonwoo realises two things: one, his arms are still wrapped around Junhui, and two, Wen Junhui’s face is burrowing into his neck. Oh, and three: it’s kind of exhilarating.

Wonwoo takes a moment to assess the situation. The facts are: he’s lying in bed with his best friend’s boyfriend’s roommate aka a hot stranger aka Wen Junhui; he did _not_ fall asleep on this bed last night; his back is strangely aching; they’re _cuddling_ ; and last but not least, this is a much desired yet not at all ideal situation for a gay twenty year old guy like himself.

 _Fuck my life_ , is about the only response he has for this newly gathered information.

Every breath Junhui exhales becomes a tingle on Wonwoo’s neck, and the latter groans quietly to himself in frustration.

What is he supposed to do? Wait for Junhui to wake up? Shove him off?

“Junhui,” he breathes out, voice unintentionally airy and lost almost before he can even finish the second syllable.

There’s a murmur that’s almost inaudible, but Wonwoo knows Junhui’s slowly waking because his body’s reacting by latching tighter onto Wonwoo.

Wonwoo clears his throat awkwardly, struggling to regain the usual strength in his voice, and his skin bristles when Junhui’s lips form words against the side of his throat. “Morning,” is what it sounds like, and Wonwoo’s neck grows feverishly hot.

“Wake up,” Wonwoo tries again and is mentally glad that his voice doesn’t completely fail him this time. He begins to shift away from Junhui, physically unable to take the bubbling sensation that’s overtaking his senses.

Now that Junhui’s waking, Wonwoo forcefully pulls his arm back to himself and squeezes what feels like dead weight from his shoulder down in an attempt to restore the senses in his arm.

Junhui rolls ever closer, and Wonwoo’s leg begins to dangle from the bed. His eyes snap open as he realises he’s about to fall and- An arm suddenly wraps around Wonwoo’s torso and a hand clutches at his waist.

“Careful, don’t fall,” Junhui’s voice is muffled but the smugness is beyond clear. Wonwoo doesn’t care; he’s too preoccupied by the alarming fact that Junhui’s fingers are burning into his skin where his shirt’s ridden up.

Finally shoving Junhui away with both arms, Wonwoo stumbles off the bed and begins to smooth his shirt out while standing over a sleepy Junhui.

With fuzzy eyes, Wonwoo stares in astonishment at the way sunlight falls across Junhui’s stretched out arms, gliding up his neck and glittering against the tips of his eyelashes. It’s as if even the sun doesn’t want to leave the beauty that is Wen Junhui.

He looks goddamn ethereal with his face peeking out from white cotton sheets and his red lips slightly parted.

Junhui yawns into his pillow, his fingers clawing into fists. “Good morning, Wonwoo.”

 

 

Yes, that _was_ a good morning, a _really_ good one (albeit just slightly awkward), Wonwoo recalls two weeks later as he takes relaxed steps towards his favourite fast food burger restaurant. A shiver crawls over his body and he wraps his jacket around himself tighter.

Pulling open the door with great force (fuelled by hunger), Wonwoo groans at the long queue and goes to shuffle up against a line of strangers.

It’s been two weeks since he’s seen Junhui, yes he’s spent two whole weeks dodging Wen Junhui, and _yes_ it’s actually possible to do that even when their rooms are only a couple feet from each other.

With mild frustration, he runs a hand through his thick black hair, recalling that morning’s events. After being persuaded to stay just a little longer for a cup of hot coffee, Junhui had told him that he’d fallen off the sofa in the middle of the night and it woke him. Hm, apparently. Wonwoo still doesn’t know why Junhui thought that the most logical thing to do was snuggle up with him on a single bed. He could’ve just thrown him back on to the sofa, _could’ve._ But he didn’t. And when Wonwoo confronted him about how weird it was that Junhui basically cuddled him against his own will, he’d replied with a simple shrug and an ‘it felt nice.’

 _Does he even know how gay I am,_ Wonwoo internally grumbles. After a moment, he thinks, _wait, is Wen Junhui gay too? Why did I only just think of this?_

He’d have to consider asking Mingyu about it later. But only if he promises not to tell Minghao because then Junhui would probably be told something like ‘ayy emo kid from down the corridor wants to know if you’re down’ and that is _not_ the message Wonwoo wants to get across.

Wonwoo shakes away the uneasy thoughts as the person in front shifts to the side and he comes face to face with a fast food worker with greasy hair slapped under a black cap. He’s got such defined cheekbones, like in-your-face kind of cheekbones and a permanent grin.

“Hello welcome to Seung Seung Burger! My name is Seungkwan how can I help you?” The boy grins with overenthusiasm and Wonwoo blinks a couple of times. He must be new, all the new workers are bubbly over the idea of free burgers until they’re hit with what Wonwoo likes to call deep fry oil induced depression. And that’s why as much as Wonwoo believes burger is life, he’ll never work at a fast food restaurant.

“Um, I’ll have two double bacon cheeseburgers, a large coke, large fries and a chicken nugget share box please,” Wonwoo drawls out, eyes not even bothering to glaze across the menu because he’s been here so many times he knows exactly what he wants.

The flashy grin doesn’t disappear once from Seungkwan’s lips as he pushes a few buttons on the till, “eat in or take out?”

“Eat-“ Wonwoo stops. Wonwoo’s eyes turn to the left slowly and cautiously. It can’t be. It can’t be, it can’t be. But it is. There, sitting about five feet away from Wonwoo is Wen Junhui, cackling and munching with three other guys. “Take out. Take out take out take out,” Wonwoo repeats a couple more times just so it couldn’t be any clearer.

Surprisingly, Seungkwan’s smile doesn’t even falter in the faintest confusion, “okay, that’ll be 17 000 won thank you very much have a nice day!”

Wonwoo nods and hands him the money, trying to conveniently shift behind a pillar so that Junhui won’t spot him, but then the worst thought hits Wonwoo. What if Junhui has already spotted him? Oh dear lord help. But then again he hasn’t come over and that would mean he doesn’t care and everything is fine. But from what he can tell Junhui is smug as fuck, and he’d probably stroll right up and say something horrific like, “hey stranger it’s been a couple weeks since I’ve had you in my bed and you haven’t called me back, what’s with that?” And then Seungkwan would still be creepily smiling and _everyone_ in the entire restaurant would hear and Wonwoo just can’t deal with that kind of stress right now.

He keeps his face turned away from the other boy, his whole body heating up in self-consciousness. Tapping his foot against the tiled floor, Wonwoo stares intently at the workers who are fiddling with ice dispensers and throwing freshly fried goods into boxes. _Hurry up_ , he screams mentally.

When Seungkwan finally holds up his paper bag of food, Wonwoo almost cries tears of relief. Instead, he grabs it and dashes out of the restaurant, not once looking back over at Junhui’s table in case he’d spot him staring.

 _Holy shit, that was close_ , Wonwoo tells himself, huffing as he reaches his university flat. No, he didn’t run, he _speed-walked._ There is a difference, because running like that is embarrassing.

Mingyu’s laying on his bed cackling at the laptop set in front of him when Wonwoo bursts through the door and hurriedly climbs out of his shoes.

“I didn’t think you’d be back so soon,” Mingyu glances over with surprise, “oh I thought you were gonna eat then come back,” his eyes gleam towards the brown paper bags that Wonwoo is laying out on the desk. “Did you get some for me too?”

“No,” Wonwoo snarls protectively over his food, “I just had to dash outta there cause… of… reasons,” he rips away at the paper concealing his burger and takes a huge bite.

Mingyu taps the space bar on his laptop and brings his full attention to Wonwoo, “ _reasons_?” He questions, eyebrows now raised with interest.

“Yeah, um, there weren’t any seats left in there,” Wonwoo lies, his hand diving for a chicken nugget.

“Why don’t I believe that?” Mingyu crosses his arms and stretches his legs out, “I’ve got all day, so you might as well spit it out.”

“Actually you haven’t got all day cause you’re meeting Minghao for lunch.” Mingyu glares at him with pouted lips.

Wonwoo slurps loudly from his paper cup, trying to keep his mouth occupied for as long as possible so he can actually think up a credible excuse. God damn Kim Mingyu for being so curious and intuitive.

“I’m,” Wonwoo’s hand curls around his cup, feeling the condensation squeeze through his fingers. “I wanted to spend more time with you?”

A snort of disbelief fills the room, “you’re a joke. Now tell me!” Mingyu whines, his eyes growing wide with his lips pushing together into a pout.

“Alright, alright!” Wonwoo finally surrenders. It’s not like he could’ve actually hidden the whole Junhui situation from his best friend for much longer. He clears his throat awkwardly, “so you know that time… you know that time from two weeks ago when you came home late with Minghao and I dashed out?”

Mingyu nods with slight amusement, “go on.”

“I may or may not have kind of lied when I said I stayed at Seungcheol hyung’s place…” Wonwoo chews on a fry slowly, then swallows.

“ _Kind_ of lied?” Mingyu repeats, growing more and more interested as his sits up straight with attention.

Wonwoo groans, “basically I crashed at your boyfriend’s place.” His eyes dart away from Mingyu and back towards his food.

“Wait, _what_?” The confusion in Mingyu’s voice is wildly apparent and then, “wait, with _Junhui_?” He leans forward, clamping the lid of his laptop shut and pushing it away onto the mattress. “You spent the night with Wen Junhui?”

“That… Yes, I did…” Wonwoo begins to peel the paper off his second burger, this time much slower and even carefully.

Mingyu’s mouth is agape, “no way! And you kept this from me for what, two whole weeks?! Are you serious, hyung?”

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Wonwoo trails off. In actual fact, he does see, he sees exactly how gossip worthy it is for him to have spent a night in the same bed with someone as hot as Wen Junhui.

“So, did anything happen?” Mingyu asks with twinkling eyes after a moment of digesting the information.

Wonwoo’s mouth opens and closes a couple of times. If Mingyu already knows this much, he might as well know the whole thing, right? “Um, well I was sleeping on the sofa but then,” he pauses and glances up to see Mingyu’s wide impatient eyes, “then… When I woke up, I was on the bed with him.”

Mingyu mouths an exaggerated ‘oh my god’ at him as he lifts his hand to cover his wide open mouth.

“Well, he said I fell off the sofa… Which makes sense, cause my back kinda hurt the next day. But what _doesn’t_ make sense is why he thought it’d be a good idea to throw me in bed with him,” Wonwoo pours out, now desperate for some insight or even advice on how he’s supposed to feel. “So I’ve been dodging him for two weeks, but he was in the restaurant earlier so I got the hell out of there when I spotted him.”

“How… How the hell haven’t you had to confront him? He lives across the corridor?” Mingyu questions, an arm flying out to gesture at the door.

Wonwoo shrugs, and crinkles up his burger wrappers, chucking them into the bin.

“Okay, well,” Mingyu breathes out, barely able to contain his excitement, “YOU AND HIM ARE SO GETTING TOGETHER AND WE CAN HAVE DOUBLE DATES IT’LL BE GREAT!” Mingyu grins, clapping his hands together.

“No, that’s not happening!” Wonwoo exclaims as Mingyu grins with his canines exposed and his eyes are staring so dreamily they almost look like love hearts. “I swear to god, I’m gonna-“

“Oh my god! It’s almost one PM, I’m gonna be late!” Mingyu suddenly jumps up from the bed, and fumbles around for his keys, wailing when he can’t find them.

The moment he grasps the familiar metal chain into his hands, Mingyu flies out of the door, “see you, hyung!”

Wonwoo dashes out after him, “HEY DON’T TELL HIM ABOUT THE THING OKAY!” He doesn’t receive a reply. But that’s okay, because he’s suddenly way too preoccupied by the fact that there’s someone passing by as Wonwoo sticks his head out, and it’s _Junhui._

Instincts happen to be a really useful thing, and Wonwoo relies on his enormously, which is why his hand immediately goes to slam the door in Junhui’s face, but a foot poking forward jams the door just in time.

Wonwoo bites his lower lip in defeat, knowing that there’s officially no more hiding. “Can I help you?” He grumbles, attempting to hide his nervousness.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Junhui asks back, the corners of his lips turning up as the door eases open and the gap widens so that they’re face to face.

“I’m not,” Wonwoo lies impulsively. “I didn’t see you there just now and I’m just, I’ve been really busy recently,” he rambles on quietly, knowing that he doesn’t sound convincing at all, but honestly? What else can he do at this point?

Junhui places both hands on either side of the door frame, leaning closer in to Wonwoo’s face, who pulls back just slightly. Tilting his head to the side, Junhui’s teasing smile grows even wider. “You’re such a liar, Jeon Wonwoo. You’re being awkward about what happened, just admit it. It’s so obvious.”

“I,” Wonwoo begins, mouth gaping open, “that’s not… true,” he persists, casting his eyes away from the sparkling pupils in front of him.

Junhui raises an eyebrow with scepticism, “ _really_?”

“Yeah, really,” the other boy answers with a little more confidence rising in his voice.

“So we’re good then?” Junhui asks, with the same look on his face.

Wonwoo has to physically stop himself from squeaking, “yeah, we’re good. Why wouldn’t we be?” He grumbles casually, desperate to close the door and leave the conversation.

“Alright then fine, we’re good.”

 

 

Wonwoo sure as hell hopes they’re good, because it’s nearing three AM and he’s telling himself that his life isn’t a complete joke as he stands awkwardly outside Junhui’s door, arms hanging loosely by his sides.

 _Why the fuck_ , he screams internally as his hand curls into a fist and he goes to knock against the smooth wood.

At three am in the morning, there’s really no alternative, Wonwoo sighs to himself and bravely rattles his knuckles against the door. A moment passes, and there’s no sound, no nothing. What if he’s asleep? Wait, university students don’t sleep. What if he’s out?

Wonwoo tries again, knocking just a little harder. His hands drop back down to his sides and fumble at his shirt, nervously rubbing the flimsy grey cotton against his fingertips.

Just as Wonwoo’s about to turn away and contemplate walking over to Seungcheol’s place (which takes about ten minutes, and really isn’t ideal at this time of the night), there’s a sharp click of the door and Wonwoo’s about to breathe out ‘thank god’, but switches to “oh god,” because holy crap Wen Junhui is shirtless.

“Nope, not God. Just Junhui here,” he smirks and Wonwoo wants to: one, punch himself for voicing ‘oh god’ out loud and two, scream because there’s a half-naked Junhui smirking at him with his hair still dripping droplets of water onto his exposed collarbones. Wonwoo swallows when he notices there’s only a white towel wrapped low around Junhui’s waist.

“Um, I was… I was gonna,” Wonwoo gulps, eyes avoiding Junhui’s and not really because he’s awkward but more like he just wants to stare at Junhui’s chest and trail down to his torso and then-

“You were gonna what?” Junhui’s voice brings Wonwoo’s eyes back up, and his cheeks burn like red hot fire, knowing he’s been caught staring.

Wonwoo clears his throat, “My room’s kind of… _occupied_ again. Can I um, crash here again?” _This is seriously embarrassing, I can’t believe I’m doing this what the hell even-_

“Sure,” Junhui offers an inviting smile and steps aside for Wonwoo. “Minghao’s bed got fixed by the way,” he adds and Wonwoo chokes on his own voice, remembering the way it felt to wake up next to Junhui.

“Really? Cool. He doesn’t mind right, if I use his bed?” Wonwoo asks thoughtfully, footsteps tentative as he drinks in the warm and strangely luxurious atmosphere.

Junhui waves his hand, “nah, he’s not the type. Besides, it’s partly his fault you have to spend the night here anyway.”

“Alright, cool,” Wonwoo dives onto the bed by the window and sinks into the soft cotton, sighing to himself. He happily snuggles into the pillow and pulls up the covers to warm himself.

“Wonwoo,” comes Junhui’s voice, slightly deeper than usual and almost serious. But Junhui’s almost never serious, so the tone in his voice sounds unfamiliar and puzzling.

With heavy sinking eyelids, Wonwoo can barely reply. “Yeah?”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

Whatever sleepiness Wonwoo was feeling just now vanishes in a flash. Excuse me? Did Wen Junhui just ask him _that_ question? Was it a dream? A hallucination? He isn’t exactly feeling all that awake right now. “…No?” His eyes ease open to stare at Junhui, whose face is unreadable but also undeniably serious. “I, uh,” Wonwoo adds when Junhui doesn’t seem to have a reaction, “I wouldn’t have a girlfriend anyway. I’m more into, like, having a… boyfriend,” he mutters, hoping that Junhui wouldn’t hear that last part but at the same time hoping that he would.

“Oh.” Junhui looks genuinely caught off guard for once, “I like guys too,” he tells Wonwoo plainly. Honestly, Wonwoo’s not so sure how to react, so his fingers simply grip harder at the covers. Did they just admit that they _could_ be into each other? Or is Wonwoo over thinking things, like he always does?

“I’m gonna sleep,” Wonwoo turns away to his side, still permanently distracted by the fact that Junhui hasn’t bothered changing into any clothes yet.

“Okay, night.” The lights don’t go off this time, and Wonwoo hears the sound of the wardrobe doors being flung open and he gulps, knowing that Junhui’s probably gonna change. There’s a soft shuffling, and Wonwoo’s eyes instinctively fly open, blink once and then immediately shut again, because standing only metres away from him, is a half-naked Junhui. Not that that’s surprising, because after all he’s been like that since Wonwoo walked in.

He lies there, burning silently with the image of Junhui’s bare back arching as he rummages around his wardrobe for a shirt imprinted in his mind.

 _Sorry Junhui,_ Wonwoo mentally cries when he realises he can’t get the image of Junhui only in boxers out of his head. Junhui lets out a heavy sigh, and it’s so loud and obvious amidst the silent room; it makes Wonwoo’s skin bristle. It’s warm, way too warm and Wonwoo buries half his face into the pillow from the flushing embarrassment.

Even with his eyes shut tight, Wonwoo can feel Junhui turn around, and Wonwoo immediately regrets not facing the wall.

“Were you staring?” Junhui’s smirk is obvious just like the sound of his stomach dropping from the weight of the dread that’s filling him up. He’s not, he’s not, he _accidentally_ had a glimpse but that was it. Yet, why is Wonwoo’s throat running drier by the second?

“No,” he finally grumbles back weakly, “that’s weird why would I even do that?”

Junhui shrugs, “I don’t know, I just felt like a pair of eyes on me and-“

“I wasn’t,” Wonwoo cuts him off before he can even finish and turns away from Junhui again, just to make sure the boy can’t see his rouge cheeks.

“Okay, I believe you,” Junhui comments with sarcasm obvious in his voice. Fighting the urge to argue back, Wonwoo shuffles further into the bed and attempts to fall asleep.

There’s another long drowning silence before Junhui speaks up again. “Wonwoo, have you ever had a boyfriend?”

“What are you trying to do?” Wonwoo’s thick voice comes back almost immediately. He’d almost made it to unconsciousness, but freaking Junhui had to throw a goddamn question at him. And one about his ex-boyfriends as well, how absolutely convenient.

“Um,” Junhui lets out a breathy chuckle, “late night bonding?”

Wonwoo still doesn’t bother opening his eyes, “it’s gonna be early morning in a moment if you don’t shut up.” He’s not sure when he’s started feeling mildly comfortable with Junhui, but it’s nearing four AM and if he doesn’t sleep, he’s gonna pass out in class the next day.

“You sound like you have a really great ex story though,” Junhui’s obviously too interested to drop the subject, and Wonwoo groans. He remembers Hong Jisoo from back in high school, who’d absolutely and completely refused to come out because he grew up in a very Christian environment, which wasn’t always the most supportive of the homosexuals.

“I had a few,” Wonwoo answers vaguely as he rolls and turns on his back. “Now can I go to sleep?”

Junhui ignores Wonwoo’s question, “how far did you go with them?”

The question sears a crimson shade across Wonwoo’s cheeks, and he’s not sure how clear it is under the dim lights but he refuses to let it show in his voice. “Boundaries, bro,” is all he can mutter out.

Junhui snorts, and the lights flicker off.

 

 

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo’s voice grumbles dangerously the moment the door clicks shut behind Minghao. He’s got his fingers curled around the handle of his mug and his face is dead serious.

The boy looks at Wonwoo meekly, his lips pressed together as his eyebrows raise just slightly.

“Can you _please_ go somewhere else next time? I don’t actually enjoy knocking on strangers’ doors in the middle of the night because you like to come crashing in here with Minghao without any prior warnings.” Wonwoo glares harder at Mingyu who actually has the nerve to be half amused (but also half ashamed).

“Sorry hyung,” Mingyu shuffles away from the front door and flops onto his own bed, rolling onto his back. “I never have time to think about it cause I’m too caught up with-“

“Yeah, okay fine whatever. Think about it next time then,” Wonwoo slams his mug down onto his desk, not even caring that there’s drops of coffee sloshing out and staining his papers.

Mingyu twists and bites his lips, “why? What’s wrong with staying at Junhui’s occasionally?”

“It- It’s embarrassing, okay?!” Wonwoo flails with frustration at the younger boy. “I don’t even know him, and it feels like I owe him a favour and- Like, oh my god, this morning he designated me my own mug in his kitchenette.” He groans with a face palm, and Mingyu gives him a look of raised eyebrows.

“And then he even teased me by asking if he needed to buy a toothbrush for me!” Wonwoo dives into his own bed at the cringing memory, his face digging into the covers to hide from the world that loves to humiliate him oh so much.

Mingyu breaks into a smile, “that’s great then surely. It means he doesn’t mind having you around, so-“

“Well, maybe I’m the one who doesn’t want a semi-permanent residency down the corridor, Mingyu!” His fingers clutch at one side of the duvet and he rolls, enveloping himself in the thick duvet until he’s just a log laying at the end of his bed.

“You’ve only been round there twice,” Mingyu reasons, watching Wonwoo whine uncharacteristically.

“Two times too many… Might as well just stay like this,” Wonwoo sulks. “Might as well never leave this room again, might as well never look Junhui in the eye again-“

“Ohhhh,” Mingyu suddenly grins in realisation, “I get it now!” He shakes his head with an extending grin, “why didn’t I see that earlier? You’re actually really attracted to Junhui and you just can’t bear being near him because you’re so embarrassed that you like him!” Mingyu leaps onto the bed and hugs the Wonwoo log, “oh, that’s so cute!”

Wonwoo flails, bursting out from the covers and accidentally (or not) smacking Mingyu simultaneously, “w-what are you talking about? Stop jumping to stupid conclusions! Why would I like Junhui? He’s just, I don’t even know, he’s just really annoying, okay? Kind of like you, actually,” he adds the last part as a mumble.

Mingyu rubs his face from the impact of Wonwoo’s bony knuckles, “Ouch. I’m gonna take the part where you compared me to Junhui as a compliment though.”

Sitting up, Wonwoo glares at the younger boy with intensity, “you better not have told Minghao anything about this or I swear to god I’m gonna-“

Mingyu’s upper lip envelopes his bottom one, “um, I might have mentioned something about Junhui moving you onto his bed during the night-“ Wonwoo’s wide murderous eyes make Mingyu bounce up from the bed in fear, “I told him not to tell Junhui though, don’t worry!”

“LIKE HELL HE ISN’T GONNA TELL JUNHUI. OH MY GOD WHAT IF HE’S ALREADY TOLD HIM. WHAT IF JUNHUI ALREADY KNEW THE SECOND TIME I WENT ROUND-“ Wonwoo’s fingers climb through his hair as he groans and yells in childish frustration.

“Junhui already knew what..? That he carried you to his bed? Obviously-“

“No, that I told you about it!” Wonwoo whines, “that means he knows I think something more of it and I was trying to be cool about it, I mean I did suggest it was creepy to him but now _I’m_ the creepy one for overthinking the whole thing-“

“Wonwoo!” Mingyu cuts in with a wide eyed yelp, “please calm down. I’m your best friend and I haven’t even heard you talk this loud, let alone _panic_ like this before.” The expression on Mingyu’s face is all amused and intrigued as he watches Wonwoo’s strange behaviour.

After a moment of quiet, Mingyu speaks up again softly. “Alright, I promise we won’t come in here next time.”

Letting out a low ‘hmph’, Wonwoo buries himself into the bed covers again, mildly satisfied. He knows Mingyu’s not one to break promises, but that’s not exactly what’s bothering him. There’s something tangled lingering in his chest, a feeling that’s all wild and tame at the same time. He ignores it, arms crawling forward to rest under his chin, “come in here again and you’re dead,” he mumbles into his sleeves.

 

 

It’s late, like 3am late, and Wonwoo’s half lidded eyes are burning from the illuminated screen in front of him. Yawning, Wonwoo’s bony fingers tap away at the keyboard, eyes drifting towards the word count every minute or so. The tiny font size scratches at Wonwoo’s vision and his eyelashes flutter constantly, threatening to drown him into a deep slumber.

A cool breeze streaming in through the gap in the window runs along Wonwoo’s arms. But he doesn’t dare to get up and shut the window in case his body decides to _accidentally_ fall onto his soft, cushy bed and engulf him until the deadline for his paper passes.

Sighing, Wonwoo takes another gulp of cold water from his glass, leaving it half filled. Before his finger can even tap at another key, a steady knock comes from the door.

Wonwoo blinks, and his figure pauses as another knock is heard. Rolling his shoulders back, Wonwoo grumbles to himself in exhaustion as he drags his weight across the room, steps sluggish and heavy, “did Mingyu seriously forget his keys again-“

“Hey,” the boy in front of Wonwoo grins tiredly the moment he swings open the door. The pit of Wonwoo’s stomach bubbles; it’s Junhui. “Mind if I crash here tonight?”

“Are you serious?” is the first thing Wonwoo manages to say in reply, and Junhui’s right eyebrow quirks upwards. “I mean, that came out wrong. It’s not like I don’t wanna let you in,” Wonwoo clarifies quietly as he steps aside for Junhui to come in. “I’m just, the situation is kind of funny isn’t it? Okay I’m gonna stop talking now.”

He wanders back to his seat, muttering for Junhui to feel free to take Mingyu’s bed.

“What are you doing?” Junhui questions, as he flops onto the mattress, propping both arms up to rest his head onto his palms. Eyes darting from corner to corner (which are all filled haphazardly with dishevelled garments and half open textbooks) of the room, Junhui almost misses the low ‘finishing a paper’ that escapes Wonwoo’s chapped lips. “When are you gonna be done?”

Wonwoo grunts as the tapping comes to a pause, “soon. I don’t know, what are you doing? Sleep, don’t wait up,” he replies, hiding his slight surprise at Junhui’s interest.

“Oh, um. Yeah, I- I don’t sleep well in other people’s places. As in, I find it hard to sleep unless I’m in my own bed,” Junhui admits almost sheepishly.

Perking up just slightly, Wonwoo twists himself around to face the other boy, “seriously?” All that comes as a reply is a nod. “Too bad then,” he shrugs and turns back to his laptop to draw up a conclusion for his paper.

Junhui presses his palms against the mattress and slides off the bed, taking steps towards Wonwoo as he types cautiously. “What’s this? Some kind of book report?” He leans in closer, eyes straining to read the paragraphs of size eleven font.

“Don’t worry about it,” Wonwoo grumbles tiredly. Instead, Junhui leans in closer so that his face is only a couple of centimetres from Wonwoo’s. The hair on Wonwoo’s skin rises as he stifles the uneasy fluttering of his insides.

“Don’t be like that,” Junhui whines, “watch a film with me or something,” he sits his chin on Wonwoo’s shoulder, hoping for his attention not knowing that he already has it.

“It’s almost four AM, Junhui.”

“So?”

Wonwoo sighs, finding it strangely difficult to refuse the older boy. “I’ll pass out before the film even starts,” he reasons weakly.

“I don’t mind having you just lie next to me,” Junhui comments way too casually, and Wonwoo takes another sip of his water to cool the warmth rising through his cheeks. Junhui gently shuffles away and stands up straight.

Clicking the save button on his file, Wonwoo closes the window and rolls his chair back, “…what film?” He grumbles quietly in defeat. Junhui grins widely, and motions for Wonwoo to pass his laptop over as he climbs back onto the bed.

“What are you choosing?” Wonwoo crawls onto the bed and next to Junhui, dismissing the sudden quickening of his heart beats from their close proximity. Shifting into the covers, Wonwoo shuffles closer in an attempt to see the tiny screen better, his arm accidentally pressing against Junhui’s. The other boy doesn’t seem to notice, but Wonwoo does, and he briefly glances at Junhui out of the corner of his eye, who only focuses on loading up a film with his lips slightly parted.

“…Finding Nemo,” Junhui replies seriously.

Wonwoo coughs, “wait, seriously?” Sure enough, there’s blue filling up his screen and a familiar orange-white striped fish makes its appearance.

“What did you expect? A French erotica?” Junhui remarks with a snort, and Wonwoo nudges him in the side instead of retorting.

Junhui jabs him back, “do you have earphones? This is already turned up fully,” he fiddles with the speaker icon on the laptop and Wonwoo rolls his eyes, before diving his fingers under the pillow and fishing out a pair of earphones.

“You’re such a picky guest,” Wonwoo teases deliberately as Junhui plugs the wire in and hands Wonwoo an earphone with an irritated sigh.

“I thought you were sleepy, at least shut up so I can watch the movie, okay?”

Scowling, Wonwoo leans back on the headboard with his arms crossed, “if you’re not happy with this arrangement then you’re free to take the corridor outside.”

“Aww, don’t throw a tantrum,” Junhui playfully grabs Wonwoo’s arm out of its knot and holds it as he begins paying attention to the movie. Wonwoo gulps and lets Junhui cradle his bony arm as his eyes slip out of focus and he fights the drowsiness swimming through his head.

Wonwoo’s head slips to one side and Junhui’s earphone falls out, “hey! Stop leaning away,” Junhui plugs his earphone back in as Wonwoo snaps awake. “Come closer,” the older boy mumbles as he himself sits closer. Wonwoo’s almost too tired to wrestle his heart back into its chest cavity, and instead simply leans in a little further towards Junhui.

His mind is blurry, pulsing, and falling. His _head_ is falling. His whole head is falling onto Junhui’s shoulder, and it just lays there.

Junhui jumps just slightly, lifts his attention away from the film, and gently raises his hand. His fingers comb through Wonwoo’s hair when he attempts to adjust the boy’s head on his shoulder.

Wonwoo’s nose is digging and sliding against Junhui’s collar bone, lips pressing against bare skin where Junhui’s shirt collar is hanging low.

Chewing on his lip, Junhui lets the boy sleep and he turns back to the film, careful not to make any sudden movements in fear of waking Wonwoo.

It hasn’t even been a moment when Wonwoo’s phone suddenly goes off, and he jerks awake, arm reaching over Junhui instinctively to grab the device sitting on his bedside table.

Junhui turns to face Wonwoo, and suddenly their faces are only centimetres apart, which is way too close for Wonwoo to handle. Wonwoo can feel Junhui’s steady breath against his lips, and he pulls away suddenly, hand clasping his phone to himself.

Before Wonwoo can even unlock his phone, a hand grabs at his wrist, stopping him. Wonwoo feels prickles run all over his skin as Junhui stares with dark wide eyes into his own, hand bringing Wonwoo’s face towards his own.

Their lips meet and Wonwoo’s cheeks light on fire when Junhui leans in ever closer, closing the space between their bodies until it’s almost non-existent.

Wonwoo’s heart leaps, and Junhui’s lips tug harder. Leaning over Wonwoo’s body, Junhui places a palm firm against the mattress on the other side of Wonwoo as his foot pushes the laptop away to a safer portion of the bed where their shuffling limbs aren’t in danger of knocking it over. Wonwoo groans lightly into Junhui’s mouth as his eyelashes flutter close, unintentionally urging Junhui on.

A hand grasps at Wonwoo’s waist, and the boy knocks his head against the headboard when Junhui’s lips push harder against his mouth. Wonwoo squirms and his mind is yelping in confusion, because he _wants_ to claw his fingers through Junhui’s hair and smash their lips even harder together, but he also wants to melt away and into his bed from the sheer embarrassment.

Wonwoo’s hands clasp uselessly against his bed sheets, unsure of everything that’s happening. He’s just lying there, lips responding eagerly before he can even _think_ and all that’s running through his mind is why it’s suddenly so damn hot in his room.

When Junhui pulls away to press kisses along his jawline, Wonwoo’s voice croaks out sounding kind of throaty but also really freaking confused, “what are you- what are you doing?” He tries not to freak out over Junhui’s leg draping over his own, and actually it’s not too difficult because Wonwoo’s still pretty sleepy and all he can register is that everything feels too good and he doesn’t know how to react.

“Kissing you,” Junhui mumbles between kisses and it’s all Wonwoo needs to lace a hand into Junhui’s hair and bring their mouths back together.

His dizzy head is still spinning and he’s not sure when he started wanting to kiss Wen Junhui, but he knows it now and the realisation that Junhui’s hand is slipping under the hem of his shirt and inching up further sends an electrifying surge through the bottom of his stomach. Wonwoo leaps back, eyes wild and questioning as he stares at the other boy, lips unable to form words.

“I’ve been wanting to do that,” Junhui breathes out, “for a while now.”

 

 

It’s an early summer night when Minghao lies in bed, curled up under his sheets, face hidden by the covers and drool escaping the corner of his mouth when a loud rapping at the door startles him.

He turns, eyes unblurring as he blinks weakly at the door. After a moment of processing his cloudy thoughts, Minghao ignores the noise and rolls back to sleep.

Another series of knocks jolt him awake, this time louder and more desperate. “Minghao!” A voice comes from the other side, hushed yet full of urgency.

Groaning, Minghao throws his covers off and lies there for just another moment, in case the oddly familiar voice would go away if he ignored it just a little longer. Unfortunately, whoever’s on the other side is way too persistent and another wail of his name brings his feet from the mattress to the cold, wooden ground.

Minghao drags himself across the room with sluggish movements and whips the door open with slight irritation. “What- Mingyu? It's like 3am, what are you doing here?”

“I need a place to crash. My room’s kind of… occupied.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is, I don't really know what this was lol  
> I just wanted to write a wonhui and this happened yeah shjdslkf


End file.
